Short Shorts
by CloverCard
Summary: Nami makes it a habit of wearing them. Just another One-Shot collection of LuNa moments with a few speculations from the crew thrown in.
1. Shorts

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Nope. I don't own One Piece.

So, life's been busy and I'm kinda stuck with Plunge. I know where I want to go with it, but I'm not really feeling motivated. I promise that I will continue it though!

So, for now, I'm just going to do some one-shots. I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

Her shorts were short, just as they always were, and they were distracting, just as they never were, and for some reason, he just couldn't seem to look away.

When she'd walk past, the waves of confidence slapping him in the face, she'd move in a certain way and things would sway left, right, left, right, and his eyes would follow the movement. If she turned a certain direction, sometimes he'd get a clear shot and his eyes widened at the nice view.

It was when she bent over though, that he got the perfect sight of them, hanging out in the open, and he was suspicious if she was doing it on purpose, trying to get the chef out and cater to her every desire. She had to be plotting something to torture him like this, everything in plain sight but, oh, so far away.

He felt a sudden tug in his gut.

Orange. They were orange and they smelled good. He would know, he'd stolen some when she wasn't looking or someplace else. He'd stuff them in his pockets or under his vest or sometimes in his hat. Sometimes she noticed, and when she did, she gave him the beating of a lifetime, and sometimes she didn't. On those occasions, he took them out of his pocket or vest or hat and held them to his nose and sniffed for a while, right before taking a taste.

She straightened and they were out of sight, but now there was orange on her back and her hair was tickling the waist of her shorts and she then she was looking at him, her eyes twinkling in a dangerous way. He felt himself sweat under her gaze and he took a tentative step back, hoping she hadn't noticed his staring. He was in trouble if she did.

She smiled at him sweetly, just as sweet as the smell, and raised her arm up a bit. She took a step towards him and things swayed.

"Oh Luffy."

Crap.

He pinched his lips shut and didn't answer. He was determined to keep his focus on the cloud shaped like a bunny behind her back. It was far more interesting than his navigator at the moment. Especially when said navigator looked like she would shoot lasers (not as cool as their shipwrights) from her eyes if theirs met.

"I have a proposition for you." And suddenly, she sounded closer. Her jerked and without meaning to, tore his eyes from the cloud to her face. However, instead of trying to plead innocent of all charges, he said the first thing that came to his head when he finally processed the words.

"A what?"

"Proposition. A deal. If you do me a favor, you'll get a reward."

His eyes lit up at this and then he was staring again at what could be his possible reward. He reached out, intending to take it, but the navigator held out a hand.

"Whoa there! You have to help me first."

He whined. "With what?"

She curled her finger as she said, "Step closer." And so he did, cautious of a possible assault, one foot in front of the other in a rather agonizingly slow pace for the navigator. When he was within reach, she grabbed the front of his vest, a good handful of it, and brought him to her face, nose to nose.

"I'm going to need you to close your eyes." He gave her a look. "Now or no reward."

So he closed his eyes even though he was severely confused and quietly wondered what she intended to do with him. Maybe she was going to pummel him after all, a firm fist in the face. Maybe she'd give him a black eye, or a bloody nose, or a split lip. Maybe she wanted him to close his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the damage. That was kind of considerate of her, right? Or what if she wanted to throw him over board? Or what if she wanted to kick him in his jewels?! Or what if sh-

And then he felt warmth on his face, a weird breeze tickling his bangs over his eyelids, and a weird pressure on his lips. It was a soft pressure and he swore it tasted…it tasted like them. She actually tasted like them. And then he realized he was tasting _her_ and she was kissing him and when did this happened and why _did he like it_?

He opened his eyes when she retreated, slightly disappointed with losing the taste so quickly. She looked less sure of herself, her eyes staring anywhere but at him and her hand was rubbing her arm uneasily. They stood in silence, a heavy silence that just grew in awkwardness for the navigator and confusion for the captain and when she couldn't take it anymore, she snapped.

"Say something!"

He blinked. "You taste like your fruit."

"That's it?" she looked exasperated.

"You taste like them."

"You've established this." She slumped.

"You taste good."

She perked up. "And?"

"I liked it."

She smiled, probably the realest sweet smile he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but smile back.

She brought her hand towards him. "Then I believe these are yours." The small bag of tangerines swayed in his hand when he took it from her. He let out a small laugh.

"Thanks!"

And he offered her some slices as they sat in the shade of her tangerine trees, close and comfortable in each other's company, not worrying about anything but their delicious evening snack. And the captain couldn't help but think that for once, he didn't have to steal them and that just made them even better, especially when she tasted like them too.

* * *

omg. I am not good at this (the subtle, suggestive-y thing) and this was my first attempt at it, so I apologize for it's craptastic-ness. It was fun to write though and I hope it wasn't too weird/confusing.


	2. Skull Theory Whiskey

Hiya. So, I got another one here.

Right, so, I found this pretty cool random word generator thing and messed around with it for a bit and got some cool ideas from the words it gave me. So, I guess from now on, this thing will be from the words I got? Yeah. Sounds good to me. : )

* * *

Skull Theory Whisky

* * *

He had a theory.

He had a theory how it had all started: the lingering stares, the anxious smiles, the unintentional touches, the tender undertone behind their actions. He may have never experienced it and now he may never will, but he had lived many years and had seen many different kinds of it and knew that even the smallest hint can blossom into the largest, and perhaps most beautiful flower with the proper tend and care. It is fragile and it wilts easily when the couple stop caring and abandon the responsibility, but he knew that with those two, anything was possible and that even if their bloom wilted, their flower would never die, not really. They cared for one another. That much was obvious.

He had a theory, he did indeed. With the infinite amounts of time from sleepless nights, those who like to think, think often, and often enough, their minds will wander. On and on to places they've been or never have, places they've heard of or saw in a story book. On and on about people they've known, people they've seen and people they might. Wandering minds wander and wonder and wander again. Wander on to many different things, many different ideas, and they will develop and construct theories. Theories like his.

And at times, theories are meant to be kept to oneself, hidden and locked into the deepest depths of their curious, twisted minds, never to feel the wind carry them away and into the air for others to hear, while at other times, they are meant to be shared. This theory, the one he had tended to so carefully, he decided needed to be shared, if not to be recognized, at least to be heard.

So one night, another sleepless night, he sat beneath the stars and stared into the oblivion of the sky, mind wandering freely about the grassy deck, bony fingers playing a quiet melody of their own into the ethereal night. It was sad yet lovely and he curiously wondered how he came up with it with his mind on much happier matters, but allowed his fingers to continue their melody across the lifeless ship.

Lifeless.

A sudden flood of memories, memories he wishes to forget but remember, memories that belonged to a different life, memories of happiness and pain, so much pain, so much pain, and they won't stop, show him the dead, show him the living, show him his unraveling mind, show him two smiling faces.

And suddenly, he was back. His gaze on the sky, the twinkling stars, the shining moon. His fingers never stopped playing.

It was the sound of footsteps that roused him from his thoughts and slowly, he stopped his melody, the final note hanging in the air with a bitter sweetness. The figure whom the footsteps belonged, simply took a seat next to the thoughtful thinker, offering a sip of his whiskey as a simple gesture of friendship, a friendship that had been developing over the years into something he will treasure for years to come, just as all the others.

He politely declined, preferring the taste of tea, even if he couldn't quite recall the actual taste. He chuckled quietly to himself at the small jest, but hushed at the odd expression his companion offered. They sat in silence for a time, him sipping his whiskey and he watching the stars. It was a comfortable silence, not requiring an interruption, but he'd decided to think his thoughts outside of his head for once, and so he shared them aloud.

His voice filled the deck, slipping smoothly through the cracks between the floorboards, coasting the glossy railing, rustling the thin blades of grass, and carried by the wind, into the seemingly endless night. His voice was soothing and his companion listened as he took distracted sips of his whiskey, in his own way offering his ears as a sign of his understanding.

His companion knew. Of course he knew. He had known them longest, been with them the longest and he may appear slow, but he was observant and he knew things. He knew his crew. But his companion let him share his theory and found himself believing it, the voice gently persuading him.

The night plunged into silence at the sudden lack of his voice, craving for its melodic sound and its soothing harmonies. It waited patiently for a noise but was disappointed when not a word was uttered.

He had told his theory, released it into the winds and allowed its small existence to grow with every breath and form a life of its own, albeit a short one.

He caught things that were meant to be hidden. He saw the slow shift in their relationship before either had even become aware of the _idea._ When something changed in their eyes, something small that had needed very little change to begin with, he had been first to notice. Yes, he knew it when he saw it. The tender look they had for each other, buried deep beneath all the other expressive hints, was a sure sign of it. In fact, he believed it was the bud of the flower finally peaking its eyes from behinds its fingers, the seed having been planted long before he had ever been around.

The growth was slow, almost agonizingly so, but it was becoming something healthy and strong and he couldn't help but smile as he observed it quietly from his distance. He thought it started someplace after their separation, but then maybe it had started before. Or maybe, it had just already been? He pondered that longs whiles on the quiet moments of peace during the day, before deciding that it had began when something had ended.

Yes, he had a theory. A theory he had kept to himself until he released it and allowed for it to flourish in the mind of the swordsman. A theory of how his captain and navigator had found a love he had only heard whispered rumors of before, had only head in fairytales.

But love is real and it exists, even if he will never experience it. But he was merely a skeleton and though he felt an aching loss – for something he had never really had – from time to time, he knew that just being able to watch it from afar would be enough to fill the gap in his heart. Figuratively speaking of course.

* * *

Gaaah. I tried to make it sound kinda dreamy-ish and a little jumbly/confusing/whatever, but I don't think I really succeeded. But just in case I did confuse anyone, it's just about Brook sharing his thoughts with Zoro about Nami and Luffy slowly realizing their feelings.

It sounds really stupid when said like that. :/

Ah well. I hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Blush Serious Clippers

Little high, little low! Little hey, little hoe!

How's it goin' guys? Good? Great? Fantastic? None of the above?

So, I've been thinking about rewriting plunge to third person. Just thinking about it, not quite decided. But first, I'll be writing the next chapter during spring break, though I won't upload it because I'm going to DC. So, look forward to it in a few weeks! (To anyone who follows it anyway :P)

Here ya go!

* * *

Blush Serious Clippers

* * *

He had that grin on his face again as he strode up to her fearlessly, a mischievous glint in his eye. She was wary as she wondered what he was up to.

He stopped just a few feet away from her, cautious of the clippers she held in her hands. She had been pruning her trees when she noticed him coming. She was just about finished and honestly did not want to be interrupted. Especially not by her owe so hyperactive captain.

Holding out the clippers, she said in a threatening tone, "What do you want Luffy?"

Said captain simply smiled at her.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from below on the lower deck. Nami looked over and saw Usopp covered in gun powder, hair smoking, and his eyebrows appeared to be missing. Chopper, who was next to him, was on the floor laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks. When Usopp collapsed and coughed up a cloud of smoke however, the little reindeer began to frantically shout for a doctor.

Rolling her eyes, Nami turned her attention back to her captain and noticed something didn't feel quite right. She looked down at her hands and gasped as both were free of her clippers. _When did-how did-what?_

She looked up from empty hands and gave a suspicious look to her captain. "Luffy did you-"

"Nope!" He averted her gaze and attempted to whistle some song, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible. Of course, he failed miserably.

She was just about to hit and or yell at him to give them back when his expression changed abruptly and he brought his eyes back to hers. They grew serious when their eyes met and his smile fell.

Feeling a little uneasy of the sudden change in mood, Nami shifted her weight to her left, her hand rubbing her arm subconsciously. He almost seemed to be thinking to himself, eyes clouding over, and looking at her but not really. He just kept staring.

And staring.

And staring.

Until she just couldn't take it anymore. "What?!" She shouted in frustration.

As if deciding something, Luffy nodded to himself. With a sudden movement, Nami found herself in his strong, solid arms. Feeling a little awkward, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. His hold tightened on her.

"Was this all you wanted?" she asked, confused at his strange behavior.

He let out a small laugh that she could feel, seemingly able to relax her. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and asked another question. "Why?" Simple and to the point, but a good question and she wanted the answer.

Luffy's smile only widened, though she couldn't see.

With a sudden uncharacteristic like move, he brought his lips to her ear, opened his mouth, and said in a low voice, "'Cause I felt like it." And with that, he released his hold on her and ran off to join Usopp and Chopper with their silly antics, a loud, boisterous laugh bubbling out his mouth.

Surprised, Nami watched as her captain bounded off to join the other stooges. She held a hand to her ear and felt her face heat up. From embarrassment or something else, well, she wasn't quite sure. But, in all the chaos of her thoughts, one stood out from the rest.

_Where did he put my clippers?_

* * *

So, this is an old one and I only went over it a little bit, so theres bound to be mistakes. Sorry 'bout that.

I know, I know, they're out of character, but it's been a while since I put anything up. I don't really know where this came from, it just sort of happened and turned into this blah. But, I think, kinda sorta, that it's a little cute. Maybe?

Hopefully._  
_


	4. Dust Careful Whistle

Hey there!

I have another one-shot for you guys, though, it got a bit out of hand! It's a lot longer than the others, but it should be fine because I'm most likely not going to write something this long again. I just felt a little bit inspired for this one. ^^

* * *

Dust Careful Whistle

* * *

She brushed her hand carefully over the wooden box, cold and heavy in her left arm, pressed against her chest. She couldn't quite remember where it came from or what it contained, but it felt familiar and she couldn't shake the feeling that something inside it was locked away for a reason. Maybe it was hers or maybe it wasn't.

She turned the box in both hands, examining its surface: rotting wood, bold nails, and cracks barely large enough to peak through. She turned it over towards its front, the brass keyhole facing her with a deceptive innocence, and then she spotted red little letters that stared back at her curious eyes. They were dull and faded and dusty, but she could make it out for the most part. Simply, they said 'Secrets'.

Her face scrunched. Who could have possibly hidden their 'secrets' in this dingy old box? It was old, for one, and it was falling apart. Not to mention the cracks prevented the secret from staying very secret. In all honesty, the box was a piece of junk and she couldn't understand why someone would hide _anything _in it.

Yet, it still bothered her why it seemed so familiar.

The more she observed the stupid thing, the more curious she grew and the greater the feeling of recognition became. She had seen it – she felt so strongly that she had – she knew she had handled it – for sure this time – and she knew that she had known what was inside at some point in time and still…

She let out a frustrated huff. If she kept scrutinizing this thing, she'd never get her treasure room sorted.

She had found it underneath a pile of gold and bronze coins, buried away and tucked into a corner next to what looked like a rather large emerald. She wasn't sure; she hadn't pulled it out to check.

Several cobwebs were still among the coins in the corner, torn and messy from when she grabbed the box. She had shook and brushed them off as quickly as she could, repulsed at needing to do so in the first place. Curiosity winning over her disgust at what had touched it with its filthy body, she was determined to find what out what exactly the hidden 'secrets' were.

She looked closely at the letters, noticing the way the paint had chipped and faded over time and how the letters swirled into one another, how the neatness of it looked strangely similar to her own handwriting.

And then it hit her that it _was_ her handwriting and that _she_ had written that one simple word.

Now she absolutely _had_ to find out what was in it.

She clasped the top, gripping the lid of the box tightly, trying to pry it open with shear stubborn force. Unfortunately for the girl, all she got in return were a couple of blisters and a firmly shut box of hidden secrets that really shouldn't have been a secret from her in the first place.

She yelped and yanked her hand away. Little pink spots with the blasted splinters poking out covered the palm of her hand. She swore quietly. Of course she had to injure herself like some complete moron.

She placed the box down beside her as she took a seat and began working out the blisters. She had a total of six of them! Ridiculous! At least she had the needle with her from working on Luffy's hat. The idiot just had to go and fight another Sea King which, naturally, had razor sharp fins and razor sharp teeth and razor sharp scales. Would he _ever _learn?

A parade of rowdy stomping and noisy laughter suddenly made its way above her head and she jumped, needle flying from her hands and into the pile of gold where she had found the very bane of her existence.

"Of freaking course!" She threw her hands in the air, frustration replacing any patience she had left. All because of this stupid box.

She made her way to the pile in search of the stupid needle, shifting the gold around for an ungodly amount of time until something caught her eye. Beneath the emerald (she had confirmed it to be so), a rod of black metal rested with a flag like square protruding from it. She stared, not believing her sudden change of luck.

It was the key!

A triumphant smile spread across her face, lighting up her eyes with an eager twinkle. Finally she could find out what was in that box! Her hand greedily crept towards the key, savoring the small moment of victory. Her fingers, reaching out slowly, brushed the metal. Just a little bit more and-

Someone whistled behind her.

Awfully out of tune.

And it was the most ridiculous attempt at Bink's Sake she had ever heard.

She snapped her hand back and jerked her head to look behind her. With loud clopping steps, her captain climbed down the latter, hands slamming the rungs with heavy palms. He hopped off at the last rung, landing with little to no grace as he slipped on one of the gold coins. The floor was pleased to make his butt's acquaintance. However, her captain wasn't nearly as thrilled.

"Luffy!" She shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh!" He put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet Nami, I'm playing hide and seek!"

"You were whistling just a second ago! And not even nicely, I might add."

"Shh! You're being noisy!" He yelled.

"Me?! You're the one who's yelling!"

"No you are!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

Someone began stomping above their heads, immediately quieting them and replacing the comfortable atmosphere with a tense one. Nami felt her heart beat increase, for what reason, she didn't really know.

When the stomping faded, Luffy quickly crept towards Nami before swiftly diving into the gold, trying to cover himself with the coins and jewels. Nami squeaked at the sound and paled at the sight of the key being buried beneath her captain's butt. Now she'd never get it.

"Luffy!" she hissed. "You better get up right now or I-"

"Be quiet!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her beneath the gold and set her beside him. There were at least three pairs of footsteps running above now, one sounding distinctly like the doctors', when Luffy started covering their heads with coins. Nami, still in shock, heart pounding from fear, surprise, or something else, she wasn't too sure, clutched the box to her chest and let him continue on doing it.

"I didn't know the whole crew was playing," she whispered when he stopped. She didn't feel like arguing anymore for some reason.

"They're not. Zoro's too busy sleeping, Robin didn't feel like it, and Sanji said he'd only play if Robin did." He eyed what was in her arms. "What's in the box?" A hint of excitement crept into his voice.

"I don't know," she replied.

His face deflated. "Just open it," he said as if the thought had never crossed her mind.

She glared at him. "You think I'm an idiot? I tried, but it can't be opened without the key which you fat ass just so happens to be sitting on."

Luffy wiggled his hand beneath him and tried to find it. He couldn't really tell what he was reaching for though, so just grabbed something random and brought it out to see. It was black and thin and looked like a key to him. "This it?"

She looked over and stopped dead. Her grin would have blinded him if he hadn't been looking at the key. "Yes! You actually got it?" She grabbed the key from his hand, wincing at the pain from the splinters and held it to her face. It had a decorative bow, winding swirls and what not, and the black paint chipped off in some places, revealing gold underneath.

She looked down at the box, suddenly unsure. Should she open it in front of her captain, after all she must have labeled it secrets for a reason. If only she could remember. Maybe it had something embarrassing in it. But she couldn't think of what could be so possibly embarrassing that she had to lock it away. Maybe it was some sort of golden thong?

She doubted it.

Maybe it was some sort of precious jewel? A rare rock among rocks? Maybe it was jewelry that was too fragile to be worn anymore? Or what if it was a clue to finding the One Piece? Wait, but if it was, she would have shown the crew the minute she found it.

"Just open it already!" Luffy whined impatiently.

She shrugged. She might as well.

She turned the key and heard a satisfying click. She lifted the top up to reveal…

Two plain gold rings.

That was it? What was so secret about that?

"Well that was disappointing," Nami sighed.

"Lemme see one," Luffy demanded as he reached over and took one, bringing it close to his eyes to see if there was anything on them. It was a large, thick ring still shiny and polished despite its supposed age. All it was, was a solid gold ring. Nothing else. But, wait. The light caught something and he looked a little harder. Inside of the ring was writing. "Oi, Nami, there's something written on it."

She leaned over to see and he held it out for her. She inspected it before taking it to read it. It was in a very swirly cursive, making it almost impossible to read, but if she squinted, she could make it out.

"'This adventure would have never started,'" she read loud. Luffy looked at her confused. "That's all it says."

"Does it say anything on the other one?"

Nami shrugged then took the thinner ring, feeling a vague sense of déjà vu before she read that one as well. "'If I hadn't fallen in love with you.'" She felt her cheeks heat up. "'This adventure would have never started if I hadn't fallen in love with you,'" she clarified. "That's so sweet."

"Kinda lame."

She glared at Luffy. "Oh, shut up."

The stomping returned without warning, only this time much louder, causing both to shrink back beneath the pile, letting the gold cover them thoroughly. Nami looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the coast to clear. Then, suddenly, she had a thought.

"Why the heck am I-" She stopped mid sentence when she turned to Luffy. Their faces were inches from each others. She felt her face heat up and hoped he'd mistake it for a fever. He looked at her, waiting. "Why do I have to hide?"

"Because it's more fun that way!" He smiled his normal ear splitting smile. She felt her face grow hotter, her heart beat quicken, and jolted upwards. "Hey!"

She stood up out of the gold, shaking off any stray pieces in her hair and clothes. She couldn't believe she had even some small sort of…of… _attraction_ for her captain! The quicker she denied it, the faster it would go away right? _I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him!_

"Nami! What d'you think you're doing?!"

"Stop yelling Luffy," she had her back to him, "or they'll find you!" She pointed towards the ceiling. She needed to settle down before she could face him.

"But you just ruined the hiding spot!" He yelled again.

"Luffy!" She snapped and turned sharply to face him, causing her to lose her balance and fall on top of him, virtually knocking all the air out of both of their lungs.

Her loud scream must have alerted the others because in no time, they were climbing down the ladder boasting their victory of finding their captain. When the last one reached the floor though, their cheering settled into gawking and astonished silence.

They found their navigator, notorious for her unfair, ceaseless raising of debt to anyone who invaded her personal space, and captain whom they all collectively assumed to be asexual due to his lack of appreciation for either human body, laying on top of each other in a rather intimate fashion, their navigator merely inches away from kissing their captain.

The sharpshooter cleared his throat. "Is this a bad time?"

Nami's face surpassed the mastery of a tomatoes color, the red reaching from the roots of her hair to the base of her chest. To say she was mortified would be an understatement.

"Th-this- this isn't what it looks like!" She sputtered, trying to remove herself of her position. Unfortunately for the poor girl, her arms were buried deep into the gold, locking her from elbow to hand into place.

"OW! You go Nami-sis! Never knew you had it in you!" Franky cheered.

"Ah, young love," Brook side dreamily. "Yohohoho! I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks!"

"Ahh! Is Nami trying to kill Luffy?!" Chopper screamed as he ran around the room, amazingly not tripping on the treasure.

Usopp bowed. "We shall continue another time then." He clumsily climbed up the ladder, trying to get away as fast as possible. The others followed soon after, Franky and Brook cooing at them, and Chopper concerned that he would need to bandage up his captain later.

"You don't understand!" Nami shrieked at their retreating forms. Her head dropped at the slam of the door. She opened her eyes to find Luffy staring up at her.

"What was that all about?"

She stared at him for a while, deciding whether or not to answer then, she sighed and her shoulders sagged. "Can you help me get out?" She chose to ignore his question, feeling a slight disappointment to his obliviousness to their situation.

He whined. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'll answer when you help me out."

"I asked you first!"

"S-So?" Could she really argue with that logic?

"So answer me!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Captains orders!" He yelled frustrated. All he wanted was an answer. Honestly!

Nami glared at him. "They were making fun of us was all, now help me out!" She struggled as she tried to free herself of the gold. She could do it without him anyway…at least, she hoped she could.

"But why?" He whined.

"Because we're in an embarrassing position!" She yelled.

"How?"

"Because it looks like we're about to kiss!" She bellowed, huffing as she glared down at him, face heating up all the while.

He just looked at her. "So?"

"So?!" She screamed. If she could hit him, she would. "Just help me out already!"

Luffy watched her struggle to get out of the gold. He could either have fun with this and embarrass her further (oh yes, he knew she was blushing) or he could help her out and go back up. Decisions, decisions.

Luffy grinned. "Oi, Nami."

She turned her head quickly, ready to let out a sharp reply but was stopped in her tracks at the sight of Luffy being only a few centimeters away from her face. He grinned mischievously before smashing his lips onto hers. To say she was shocked would be another understatement.

His lips were rough, but smoother than she thought they'd be. She felt her brain fly away and she lost all sense of who or where she was. Everything felt dizzy and warm. And then, just like that, it was over.

He smiled at her and laughed, not really sure whether it was at her expression or the warm feeling he felt in his chest. "Shishishishishi."

"What was that for?" She asked, both nervous and excited for the answer.

He shrugged. "Felt like it."

Nami felt her hand tighten around the two rings. She wondered if this was why she had kept them locked up. She had just opened the Pandora's Box of her emotions and she couldn't stop or hold back, no matter how hard she tried, the feelings she felt for her captain as they bubbled past her heart and struggled to pour past her lips.

"Shit," she muttered.

* * *

Sorry for any out of character-ness. Feel free to correct me and tell me what I could do to make them sound more like themselves!

Reviews are appreciated, but not required, but I would love to know what you thought of the one-shot! ^^

I hoped you enjoyed it despite the mistakes!


	5. Snow Story Vanish

So here's another one!

Thank so much for all the reviews, like wow that was a lot! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Snow Story Vanish

* * *

When Doctorine had first taken him in, he was numb with grief and sorrow and he wasn't quite sure he could find room in his tiny heart for another chance at family, so she tried something different from her norm.

On a night when the sky was clear and the stars were shining like the gleaming snowflakes of freshly fallen snow, she sat the sad reindeer down in her office. It was the warmest room in the castle with a bright fire breathing in the cold air and blowing out the warm, its greedy flames occasionally flickering out to nip those who sat just a little too close.

The reindeer released a tiny yelp, more from surprise rather than pain, and quickly shuffled a great distance away from the fireplace. She let out a small chuckle and told him to be careful of getting his fur singed. He only pale at that (though it was hard to tell through his fur).

She sat in her chair facing the shaking reindeer and allowed herself to soften, for just this one time, and casually waved for the reindeer to come closer. He was hesitant, not quite sure if he could trust her (even if she had known the doctor and taken him in, he was still wary of humans), but he eventually made his way towards her and stood at her feet. She rested her hand gently on his head, hand brushing his fur softly. She did this for a while without saying a word and though he was still intimidated by her, he allowed her to pet him, finding (embarrassedly) that he liked it. But only a little.

It was a while until she finally said something.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

He simply watched her, large doe like eyes curious but cautious. She still needed to gain more of his trust, but she would worry about that later.

"Well you're going to get one," she said with a rough gentleness that only she could really use. "I don't do this often, so don't get used to it." She stalled, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Once upon a time," she began, though she never really liked the clichéd beginning, she felt it was necessary. "Before winter had claimed this island, it used to be covered in green." She looked down to see his reaction, but he simply stood and stared. She continued.

"There were lakes the color of sapphires, trees in constant bloom, their petals of precious pearls and their leavers were emeralds hanging above the people's heads. The mountains were solid masses of rock rather than ice and snow."

She saw his eyes widen in childlike wonder and she couldn't seem to fight off the little smile makings its way across her face. "In the center of the mountains, there was a tree, but it wasn't just any old tree. Oh no, it was the largest and oldest tree in all of the islands history. Its bark was sturdy and strong, perfect for buildings homes, but the people never used it. The loved the tree with all their hearts and helped it however they could and cared for it.

"And with its own heart, the tree loved the people in return and offered its fruit as appreciation for all the hard work and love." The reindeer giggled at this and hit with a sudden urge, she pulled him up into her lap. "However, as years passed, the tree grew sick with an illness the people just couldn't cure no matter how hard they tried. They tried and tried, but nothing seemed to work and so, they gave up."

"No!" the reindeer interjected, disappointed and furious with the people for leaving a friend behind.

"That's exactly how a young boy felt," she said smiling." He was furious with the people for giving up so quickly and leaving the tree to die. He stayed behind and tried to help it in any way he could, but the boy didn't know anything about taking care of them, of trees, and so he grew nervous. I was a while until a young girl passed by, the first person other than the boy to come near the tree in years.

"The boy called out to her, asking for her name and reason for coming there. The girl said her name was Mori and that she had come to save the tree. Luckily for the boy, Mori knew quite a bit about taking care of trees. The relief that washed over the boy was so strong, that he twirled the girl around with celebration. But Mori would have none of it and quickly asked the boy for _his _name and _his _purpose for coming to the tree."

The reindeer was absorbed into the story, enthralled and for the first time, a gleam of happiness in his eyes was there to replace the sorrow.

"Adam was his name and he was there for the same purpose. And so, they worked together, slowly but surely they brought back the tree to its former glory. In the time they spent with the tree, it began to love them very strongly, thinking of them as if they were its own seedlings. As a token of its gratitude, the tree gave them its finest fruit made of its own life and love. They ate them gladly and told the tree just how delicious its fruit was and how much they would cherish their friendship."

"So the tree was happy again!" He cheered happily, the brightest smile (the only smile) she had seen on his face since shed taken him in.

"Yes, very happy. Now that the two had eaten its fruit, their lives would be forever connected. Every day, they'd wait for each other under the tree so that they could spend the entire day playing in its branches. Their friendship grew to love as years rolled by and always they kept their tradition of meeting under the tree. Even until they were old and their hair was silver and their skin was paper.

"Even when Mori passed, Adam still sat with the tree, telling it stories of his own making or stories of the past. The tree had taken it hard at the loss of a dear friend, but it kept on with the other still there." She paused to see the reindeer's eyes fillings with tears.

"But when Adam passed, the tree just couldn't handle it. So, it withered and the people of the island couldn't help but notice. They came to the tree, the first time in decades, and could only watch as it shivered and shook, it's final moments observed by the people who had abandoned it. With a sudden burst of wind, the leaves and petals of the tree escaped their homes on the branches and vanished into snow."

By now, he was sobbing and since his first time coming there, the numbness of his sorrow finally melted away and he could cry again, the tears allowing him to wash away all his pain.

"And ever since, the island has mourned its loss with the snow from the tree, its last beautiful gift as a farewell to its friends."

He couldn't help but think of the story as he watched his captain help the navigator take care of her tangerine trees, clumsily picking at tangerines and clipping branches. She simply rolled her eyes, only chastising him quietly as she showed him how to properly tend to the trees.

If he looked closely, the reindeer could see a quick flicker of an emotion, and emotion so deep and powerful, he wasn't really sure if he did see it. But, he'd see another flicker, another glint or gleam, and he knew that his captain and his navigator felt for each other as Adam and Mori had.

He saw their love, even If they didn't. But he wouldn't say anything; he felt the trees would, eventually, help them see it. After all, if the tree in the story could, why couldn't they?

* * *

It's a little different from the others and not focused nearly as much on Nami and Luffy, but this is what popped up in my head when I got the words so...I thought it was too cute to pass. Chopper is just too precious to not have his own mini chapter okay?

Hope you guys liked it! And as always, feel free to offer suggestions on what to improve! Or, if you feel like it, offer some random words you think would be interesting to read about! ^^


End file.
